Rūko Kominato
is the protagonist of the selector infected WIXOSS anime series. Appearance She has brown hair and dark brown eyes and usually appears in her school uniform and winter clothes, wrapping a red scarf around her neck. She wears yellow overalls, a red hoodie, and white socks for home clothing. Personality Ruuko is first introduced as a loner who believes that she doesn't need friends. But that is not to say that she is unwilling to make any, as she is quite eager to make friends. Background Most of her history is unknown. What is known however is that when she was younger she lived with her parents. Due to unknown reasons, Miyako, her mother, neglected her, because she was unable to tell what went through Ruuko's head and that it frightened her. In addition, at least according to Ruuko, her parents used to fight all the time. As of the beginning of the series, Ruuko has recently moved to the city and is a transfer student at the local middle school. She currently lives with her grandmother Hatsu and her brother Ayumu in a flat. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS She first appears in the first episode while riding a train on the way home. Upon coming home, she meets up with Hatsu and greets her brother, Ayumu Kominato, who is playing a game their grandmother customized. She and Hatsu talked about the bet they had about the apartment building that is currently under construction in the neighborhood, and that Ruuko had lost the bet, much to her chagrin. Hatsu expresses her concern that if the apartment building has finished its construction, it would feel like the city they are living in would just disappear. After dinner, Ruuko walked Ayumu home. As they walked home, Ayumu tells Ruuko to not make Hatsu worry about her too much, as she has yet to make any friends, though Ruuko claims that she doesn't need any friends. Ayumu gives her a deck of WIXOSS cards as a gift, in the hopes that it would help her make friends. After walking her brother home, Ruuko went back home and told Hatsu that she would be studying in her room. She unboxes the deck of cards her brother gave her and begins to read the manual. Upon inspecting her cards, Ruko is shocked to find that her LRIG card is able to speak and move. The surprise made her fall from her chair and Hatsu came to her room asking if she was alright. She then notices that she was the only one who could hear the LRIG's voice. She tells Hatsu that she was okay and sent her grandmother out of her room. She packs up her deck, including the LRIG card, in her desk drawer before going to bed. That night, she had a dream about the city crumbling down. Then, a figure of what seems to be a giant, monstrous version of her LRIG card gets impaled by one of the buildings, looking at her. She then wakes up from her nightmare the next day, panting and sweating. She then brings out her LRIG card and asks the LRIG why a card is able to speak, but it only replied by exclaiming "Battle!". Ruuko then asks if it wanted to play a card battle, which the LRIG affirmed by nodding. That day, Ruuko decided to bring her LRIG card to school. During lunchtime, her LRIG continues to say "Battle!", Ruuko notices that it's hard to ask the other girls in the canteen to play WIXOSS with her. Then, Ruko is approached by a schoolmate named Yuzuki Kurebayashi, who reveals she, like Ruko, is a Selector with her own living LRIG, Hanayo. At the rooftop, Hanayo, explains to Rūko that both she and Yuzuki are Selectors, chosen girls who compete to become Eternal Girls and have their wish granted. After Hanayo gave a brief explanation of their situation, Yuzuki then pressures Ruuko to battle with her, despite the fact that Ruuko doesn't even have any wishes. Ruuko eventually complies with Yuzuki's request as her LRIG continues to shout "Battle!" repeatedly. Kazuki voiced his opinion on how unfair a game it would be since Ruuko doesn't even know the rules. Yuzuki continued to challenge Ruuko to a Selector Battle nonetheless, which brought both girls into a strange field where both Hanayo and Ruko's LRIG are alive. During Ruuko's first turn, Kazuki instructs Ruuko what to do during her turn, much to Yuzuki's dismay. Kazuki then tells Rūko to call out her LRIG's name and attack, and during that moment, Rūko names her LRIG "Tama". With Kazuki's guidance Ruuko manages to gain the upper hand against Yuzuki. In the midst of battle, Ruuko notices Yuzuki getting flustered when Hanayo reminds Yuzuki of her wish. Kazuki then tells the two girls to get back in the real world just as the alternate dimension begins to crumble down. In the end, their battle is interrupted by a teacher, and both girls were sent back to the real world and lunchtime has just ended. Just as Ruuko was about to ask Yuzuki what she was flustered about earlier, Yuzuki leads Kazuki away, leaving Ruuko dumbfounded. After school, as Rūko was about to exit the train station, she notices how cute Tama is while asleep, but she is also concerned by how heavily into the battle Tama was and how Tama resembled the monster from her nightmare. She then meets Yuzuki who was waiting for her. Noticing that Kazuki wasn't with her, Ruuko asked where he is, to which Yuzuki reveals that they are twins and that he isn't with her. Yuzuki then asks Ruuko to not say anything about her wish which Hanayo mentioned earlier. Ruuko then asks what Yuzuki was talking about, to which Yuzuki begins to lash out at Ruuko, thinking that she was playing dumb, much to her embarrassment by being seen by other people. Ruuko then proceeded to invite Yuzuki to her house. Coming home from the train station, Yuzuki is introduced to Hatsu as Ruuko's friend. Ruuko tells Hatsu that she and Yuzuki are going to play, before Hatsu left the house for a while. Ruuko then brought Yuzuki to her room, where Yuzuki discovers to her relief that Rūko did not hear her wish. During her stay at Ruuko's house, Yuzuki expresses her determination to have her wish granted. Since she isn't interested in becoming an Eternal Girl, Ruuko suggested that she wouldn't mind losing on purpose against her. Yuzuki declined her offer, since Kazuki would hate her for that, as it would defeat the purpose of her wish. Coming back from the store, Hatsu brought Ruuko and Yuzuki a variety of cakes, pleased that Rūko had such a wonderful friend. Late in the afternoon, Ruuko parted ways with Yuzuki who headed back home. Later that night, Ruuko thanks a sleeping Tama for making Hatsu happy since she was able to make a friend that day. At the same time however, Ruuko is concerned that she doesn't know WIXOSS too well yet and that it's a bit scary. As Hatsu called Ruuko for dinner time, Ruuko tells her grandmother that she also made one more new friend - Tama.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" Other appearances She appears in the Blu-ray exclusive Midoriko and Piruluk-tan shorts. Relationships Tama Rūko is the master of Tama. Upon their initial encounter, Rūko was shocked that Tama was able to speak to her and locked Tama's card in a drawer. The two quickly forge a friendship and fight together in battles against other Selectors. However, Tama often scares and disturbs Rūko with her appetite and enthusiasm for battle against other Selectors. Tama's infectious attitude for combat is eventually reflected in Rūko herself. Ruko's Mother It is mentioned in episode 6 of the series that Ruko used to live with her mother but due to some unknown circumstances moved out. This could be because of what Ruko remembered back in episode 4 when her mother said that Ruko "scared" her. Decks In the first season of the anime, she plays a WXD-01 White Hope deck with Tama as an LRIG. As early as episode two, she begins to add Colorless cards when Kazuki bought and opened booster packs at a local card shop. Quotes Trivia * Her hairpin resembles Tama's earrings in the TCG. Gallery Character Art Designs anichara01_1.png|Front body chara_01c.png|Side and back anichara01_3.png|Close-up and back chara_01b.png Promotional Art Screenshots 270px-Ruko.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Eternal Girl